


Killing You Softly with My Dance

by Juurriiiaaa



Series: Ship Onslaught Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheerleaders, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juurriiiaaa/pseuds/Juurriiiaaa
Summary: Kageyama Tobio debuts as Haikyuu University's new captain. As a captain of a prestigious school, he's planning to give his all in their first game of the season. What he doesn't know is that his boyfriend, and captain of the cheer squad, Hinata Shouyou plans to debut as the first male captain of the cheer squad — in the girls cheer outfit.Or,The AU where Hinata teases Kageyama while wearing a two piece cheerleader outfit.





	Killing You Softly with My Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! And welcome to the story! This is actually part of my "Ship Onslaught Week" One-Shots that was posted on the Haikyuu!! Amino, since it got great feedbacks, I posted it here! 
> 
> This is my first post here so please have mercy on me ( T ʖ̯ T)
> 
> ENJOY!!!

LET THE ONSLAUGHT BEGIN! 

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

KILLING YOU SOFTLY WITH MY DANCE

➖➖➖➖➖➖

KageHina Cheerleader!AU

➖➖➖➖➖➖

Song: Bryce Fox — Horns (STéLOUSE remix)

➖➖➖➖➖➖ 

THE SMELL OF PERFUME should have been a fair warning for Kageyama. 

Its strong, sickly sweet, almost smoky smell seemed to waft through the gym as condensed aphrodisiac, luring unsuspecting athletes into the clutches of pleasurable promises. 

As he bent down to touch the tip of his fingers to the edge of his shoes, Kageyama merely cringed at the smell of almost too much sickly sweetness in the perfume. Exhaling, he blew a frustrated breath and kept on stretching. The smell vaguely reminded him of overly sugared coffee that tasted so sweet, it turned bad. He sniffed back as much clean air as he could and continued his stretches.

The second warning he hadn't noticed was the sudden silence engulfing his other teammates, who all faced opposite of him as he lead the stretches. He bent to connect his palm to the floor when all of the sudden, his teammates fell into silence. Their useless chatter coming to a halt. 

He looked up briefly to see their shocked faces, almost too comical, facing the back of their captain. Their eyes were as wide as farm feilds, blown into proportion and seemimgly taking a look of what seems to be downright surpise. Their mouths popped open into small circles, some going as far as choking on the air as they breathed. Their bodies remained frozen at the sight.

Kageyama hissed at them and glared at everyone. His eyes turning into gun metal blue as he scolded them for abandoning their current task before the semifinal game, which happened to be their first game in the season. The second years immediately returned, but it took a shout from Kageyama and a few curse words before the first years snapped out of it.

Honestly, he thought. I swear all my teammates are a bunch of wolves going into a rut. 

"Alright, let's take a few laps around our court before the game starts," Kageyama stated as he quickly surveyed his members, mentally checking if everyone was present. "Am I clear?"

"Yes Captain!"

The team formed a line behind Kageyama, checking the person in the front and in the back if they were situated into their counting. In calm silence, Kageyama began to lightly jog around the gym. Turning his head a few times if anyone thought they could get away slacking. 

He smiled when they weren't. 

Reminds me of the days when I was a first year. 

The third warning he ignored was the snickering voices of his teammates. 

He just finished the warm-up and was gradually — and slowly — sipping on his cold water given by the manger, Yachi. He wiped the sweet forming on his forehead while maintaining a steady conversation with his friend. He was quick to ask about the statistics before he was — rudely, might I add — interrupted by loud snickers and boisterous laughter. 

"Yachi-kun," He breathed, "please tell me they aren't soiling the name of Haikyuu University as we speak?"

He closed his eyes and prayed — with extreme hope — to a bundle of deities that he would hear and see his teammates making a fool of themselves. He hoped they weren't having a farting contest, weren't showing off their asses to see which one is paler, weren't dancing to a weird song he hasn't heard of. And especially, weren't burning the prestigious name of Haikyuu University to the ground. 

He prayed to God they were just laughing at a joke. 

After a moment of extreme prayer — he finds himself praying a lot since he became captain — he heard the manager release a gasp. "Ah, Kageyama-kun." He blearily cracked his eyes open. "Um— how do I say this, your b—"

The snickers and laughter of his team suddenly turned into loud whoops. He immediately thought of the worst when they hollered his name and called out taunts. He set his hopes, once again, way too high for them not to do something stupid. 

Dear God, he thought. Can I be swallowed up by the ground? 

"Oh Captain! ~"

"Kageyama-san!"

"Oh my god, Captain!"

"You gotta see this, captain!'

" You'll surely bleed your body dry!"

"Captain-san~"

He sent out one more prayer before turning around. 

"Fuck."

Kageyama prided himself in being a wonderful human being that seems to grow even better under the care of his ever loving — and extremely cute — boyfriend, Hinata Shouyou. 

When he was still in middle school, everything suddenly in his life came crashing down. This was a time of pain, frustration and grief for Kageyama. It was, as if, all the once good things in his life suddenly got replaced by all the worst things for him to happen on such a young age. His parents got a divorce, his older brother Oikawa suddenly hated him, his team turned against him and he became someone he never believed he would turn into. 

He was living in hell and no one even knew. 

At the spring tournament of his middle school, he bumped into Hinata after he performed a dance number as an intermedial. 

He first thought that he bumped into an angel. His hair was smooth, silky, and the most vibrant color there is. It was messy and gently falling over his forehead, barely covering the most beautiful pair of Hazel eyes he's ever seen. His cheeks were gently flushed from exercise making him look adorable. His body was short for a guy doing such extensive sports but the perfect height for someone like Kageyama. He didn't even look skinny in the least, he was lean and had quite a nice muscle package to come along with. 

He immediately apologized when he realized that he was basically ogling the guy for a minute straight without even saying something. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He then noticed the school's name in his outfit. 

"You're from Kindaichi?"

The angel perked up. 

Kageyama swore he saw flowers blooming around him. 

"Oh yeah! You're Kageyama right? Ganbare!"

From that day onwards, Kageyama made it his personal goal to make Hinata his boyfriend. 

And he finally did. 

In their graduation ceremony as they danced with their parents watching. 

That was a long, long time ago. He thought. 

As Kageyama's mouth dropped open. He briefly wondered who — in his bundle of dancers — placed it into his wonderful head that he should wear the motherfucking girls cheer leading outfit. 

"Babe, what the fuck?"

At this point, the hollers were practically echoing around the gym. 

As stated before, Hinata was the epitome of all the good things in the world. He was the rain, the sunsets and the lazy clouds on a Sunday morning; the music, the kisses and the sensation of being safe; he was an angel — the most beautiful angel there is — but as of the moment, he perfectly reflected all the filthy desires Kageyama never realized he has. 

His hair was curly, messy and oh so soft looking, it hasn't much changed since the first time they met. The orange locks were as soft as feathers, strands that wanted you to play with it for hours, knowing well that it probably smelled like vanilla and other sugary dessert. Kageyama discovered his insane addiction to smelling naturally sweet when they cuddled after Kageyama won his first National game. 

His skin wasn't pale nor tan, it was fair. It turned pink when flustered and oh so deliciously flushed when Kageyama somehow makes him blush. He always told Kageyama that having fair skin was such a downgrade since it made him look like a girl than a boy. He easily stopped complaining when Kageyama told him that his skin color was the perfect shade for him, innocent yet alluring. 

He found it even more alluring when the fit and toned body of his boyfriend was encased in the orange, black and white themed outfit. A frilly skirt barely reaching his mid-thigh, little accents here and there. His upper body was covered — even by a little — by a crop top that had the name of the school plastered across his chest. It was sleeveless too, showing the set of smooth shoulders and visible collar bone since the collar was a v-neck. It also had a accents here and there, the only thing left was the thigh high socks with orange lines going across the top. 

It was meant to make to dancers move freely but he swear — to all that is holy — that this was meant to make them look like scheming Goddesses. 

His eyes were the softest of hazel — flecks of gold, brown, caramel,  probably stars too since his eyes shined no matter what — looked at him with such an earnest look that it almost made Kageyama leak like a faulty faucet. Fuck him, if he can't get horny over the fact that his boyfriend of three years suddenly shows up on a game wearing a crop top, skirt, and fucking thigh high socks. 

His lips weren't helping Kageyama at all. They were always a pinkish shade, peachy and soft looking, like plumps, ripe and ready for the taking. He wouldn't mind if he took those lips and made them his, in front the horny assholes which were teammates. Kageyama pursed his own lips — hoping to all that's holy that his member wasn't as hard as he believed it to be.

Can't jack off now, he mused to himself. Game's starting in twenty minutes. 

"Tobikkun!" Exclaimed Hinata, his bed of curls jumping as he practically skipped to where Kageyama stood. His blue eyes widened when Hinata suddenly jumped and wrapped his — exposed, milky, delicious, — thighs around his waist, his arms circling around his neck before showering his tall — handsome, shocked and so very hot — boyfriend with kisses. 

He shouldn't be surprised of the greeting, honestly,  he shouldn't be. When they were on dates, with their friends, when they just happened to bump to each other after hangouts, they would greet each other as if they haven't seen each their for an eternity. Hinata jumping on to him and Kageyama securing him around his body. Sometimes, others found it funny while most of the time, people found it cute. 

But he believed that since he was wearing a motherfucking short ass skirt, he wouldn't dare jumping on him, risking the exposure of his goods by any chance. Knowing Hinata, he would have an army of suitors lining up. Probably stalkers too. 

He's just that attractive. 

"Woah, babe," Chuckled Kageyama as he got out of his — lust filled, hazy — shock. He wrapped his arms around boyfriend, making sure he was safe before returning the favor by placing his lips on his. Kageyama grinned when it was Hinata's turn to be shocked. His languid lips slowly and sweetly kissing his plump, pink ones in a gesture of saying, "hello and I love you."

The hollers were distinctly getting louder. 

"Go get him, ginger!"

"Oi, we're in the center court!"

"Ack, affection, disgusting."

"Go captain!"

Kageyama broke away from the kiss and rubbed his nose against Hinata, who giggled with his eyes closed and lips strained to a blissful smile. He looked perfect, no matter how stressed he looked and even if he aged. 

"Why do you keep doing that?" Whispered Hinata as he also rubbed his nose against Kageyama. 

"It's called an Eskimo kiss." Replied Kageyama, whispering also, his eyes finding it hard to look away at the boy he was so in love with. God, did he love Hinata so much. 

His arms were still around his body, noticeably getting tighter when Hinata's cheer squad suddenly called him over. He sighed when Hinata replied with "Coming!". As selfless as Kageyama was,  when it came to Hinata, all selfless thoughts get thrown out the window and all he's left with the unnerving feeling to just be close with the small flyer. 

Hinata turned to him and planted a sweet peck to his lips. His eyes soon found the blue eyes that silently begged for him to stay by his side a little longer — for fucks sake, ten minutes went by so fast, he wanted to spend more with his lover. 

Hinata laughed merrily, "You're supposed to be a captain Tobikkun, act like it," He adorably tapped his little finger in his nose, "Plus, you have a game in about five minutes, better get back to your team."

"But I want to protect you." Grumbled Kageyama. 

"Protect me from what?"

"From all the horny bastards that might—"

Hinata was placed back on solid surface. It was then that his height immediately got attention when Hinata barely reached Kageyama's shoulder. Hinata — little, adorable, sweet — Hinata cupped Kageyama's face and smiled sweetly at him. 

"The only man that will ever touch me is my hunk of a volleyball captain," He gave him a short Eskimo kiss making Kageyama release a small smile."Whose currently slacking," He pushed him to his team with much effort before rushing to his own cheer squad. His volleyball team laughed at the sight, a small cheerleader pushing a tall, mound of muscle. "Love you, Tobikkun!"

"Yeah, yeah," He replied. "Love you, chibi."

"Hey!"

Kageyama chuckled at that one. 

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

The gymnasium seemed to watch the game with eyes of a carnivore — waiting, waiting and waiting for the lesser team to crumble.

Intense, he thought. 

The tension seemed to grow thicker as Haikyuu Uni gained the upper hand by reaching the set point first, it did help lessen the stress knowing that the other team barely seemed to rack points. They were behind by eight points, and unless they had a super cannon like Ushiwaka-senpai was, they would need a service ace to pull off eight consecutive point without fail. 

With a swish and whistle, the other teams server slammed the ball to its course, ball barely grazing the net only to be caught by the awaiting hands of one the regulars, who was late — Lev Haiba, a third year who was dating one of the flyers in the cheer squad. The receive echoed around the court, bouncing from his arms and flying to the air. 

As if on cue, everyone suddenly slowed down. Watching as the volleyball landed straight to the awaiting hands of Kageyama who set it towards another regular, a second year, Koganegawa Kanji, whose palm sent the ball into — a beautiful cut shot shot, might I add — straight to the ground. 

The whistle blew from the defense line, a man wearing a neon green slip-on lifted the red flag before positioning it down, signaling the referee that the ball made it in. 

Kogane's face immediately brightened before jumping excitedly. 

"And, Haikyuu University, wins the first round of the game!"

Claps ensued and so did cheers. He knew, for a fact, that one of those loud cheers were from boyfriend, whose probably showing off — "See that hottie with the number one on his jersey? The captain? The setter? Yeah, well that's my MAN!" — he chuckled, almost as if he could hear him now. 

He turned to his team and grinned. "Good game guys!" The team cheered, followed by Lev's incessant boasting — "See that receive? Pft, piece of cake." — only to followed by Koganegawa's estranged whoops. He faintly heard Hyakuzawa Yuudai scolding them, as a vice captain should.  "Head to the bench, intermedials coming."

As he finished talking, the gym's light decreased till it was merely dark, the atmosphere was energetic — seductibe, sweet, enticing — as soon the sound of the spotlight came flashing in the middle. Kageyama rushed his team to their benches, immediately thanking Yachi whom have them their towels and bottled water. 

Drizzling the water, he nearly chocked when familiar hands wound their way around his lips loosely. "Tobikkun," He turned on his hold. Noticing his team seem to turn their attention to them as they conversed. "Don't take your eyes off me."

Lev, lil' shit he was, chuckled from the benches. "Don't worry about that Hinata-kun! I'm sure he'll be very keen on keeping an eye on that as—"

Hyukazawa smacked him upright the head. "Shut up, let them talk." He murmured to him. Shooting an apologetic glance at the couple. "Ah, sorry Tobio, Hina-kun."

"It's alright!" Replied Hinata. 

"I'm not fine with it." Murmured Kageyama. 

"Oh, hush."

"Ganbare Hikkun! You're gonna do great!"

"As always, Kogane."

As if a switch was flipped, a smug smile evaded his lips. In a minute or two, his little boyfriend will dance and all Kageyama should do is wait till the game finished so he could motherfucking ravage the ginger. He gave Kageyama a suggestive glance, turning sharply on his heels not before releasing Tobio of his grip, he sauntered off to the court and made sure everyone in his crew was accounted for. 

"We're ready!"

(The dance I imagined Haikyuu University did: https://youtu.be/A_9zsAjL26k) 

As the music started, he was amazed by the ambience the whole team exude. It was breathtaking to watch coordination at its best and knowing that most of his teammates also had boyfriends or girlfriends in the cheer squad, made it all the better to watch. He was happy to know that he won't be the only one suffering a stiff member and filthy wishes. 

He was happily watching as requested until Hinata flew from the ground — his heart jumped straight to his throat, it always scared him when he was the main flyer — create, what's seems to be, a star position before landing into the arms of Kozume Kenma, Yamaguchi Tadashi and the bulky support, Aone. 

The music changed again and the team clustered to a weird double diamond position, as the music nearly reached the climax, Akaashi and Yamaguchi was flung upwards, positioned so that they were facing each other. On cue to the lyrics, they both pushed the other before falling back, not ending till they were flung upwards to only soon back down. 

The cheers ensued louder as the routine went on. 

Kageyama noticed that the only males that wore the boys cheer outfit consisted of the four supports. The rest, like Hinata, wore the girls uniform namely Kenma, Akaashi, Yamaguchi and Yaku. They didn't seem out of it as well, completely neutral to their clothing as if they wore this a thousand times — for all he knew, they have. 

He thought his heart had done well until the seemingly innocent dance moves suddenly turned borderline erotic. He knew, from the moment he saw Hinata wearing that ridiculous — amazing, skin tight, fuckable — costume, that something was being planned to make all the boys in the volleyball team snap. 

My dick is dying. He thought. 

The dance itself was amazing beyond words, choreographed to perfection. The inkling sense of pride lingered in his heart knowing that Hinata and Akaashi worked really hard in all of their routines and, as always, they never disappoint. 

Kageyama knew, besides the choreography, that Hinata — probably Kenma, Akaashi, Yamaguchi and fuck, probably, Yaku — were using this routine as a chance to bed their boyfriends. If it weren't for the extreme effort to appear fluidly sexy and flexible — the jump split sent a jolt down his member — and the side glances, he wouldn't have figured it out. 

At the thought, he glanced the respective boyfriends of the said cheerleaders — narrowly spotting the two college students by the bleachers, namely Kuroo Tetsuroo and Bokuto Koutaro — watching as they seemingly went through the same torture their boyfriends planned. 

Hinata, wait till we get home. He said to himself. 

Heaven took mercy on their souls and eventually ended the dance with a few more stunts. The team bowed at all four sides — by God, Hinata's ass looks scrumptious — before returning to their spot by the gym. 

The ring of the whistle fell into deaf ear as Hinata, knowing his Tobikkun was probably staring holes into his skirt, turned and winked at his boyfriend. 

Thank you Kenma for this idea. Hinata thought. 

The game went as smoothly as possible. Haikyuu University winning the match by 2-0 (25-16;25-20). 

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

BONUS: 

"Kenma, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Why should we wear the girls outfit?"

"Cause I am in need of getting laid and it's time to get drastic."

"I'm not sure about this, Kenma."

"Dearies, when have my plans failed?"

"Oh that one time—"

"Never happened."

"My butt looks big."

"Good, Akaashi. Maybe then Bokuto will finally be able to smash you to heaven."

"Ugh, fine."

"It's a matter of sex, laddies. When our men fail to satisfy, we should give them a hint."

"Never knew you had this side to you Kenma."

"I'm desperate."

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

 

THAT'S ALL FROM ME! 

DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT (LOVE READING THEM!)

BYE! (•ᴗ•❁)

**Author's Note:**

> How'd did you like it?


End file.
